


Oops! My Guilty Hobrien Fic

by Hollywood_Refugee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Refugee/pseuds/Hollywood_Refugee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just my Hobrien headcanon fleshed out, trying to get inside the actors' heads. If these two hotties got together, how would it unfold? Pure speculative fiction - not based on reality. Explicit scenes at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! My Guilty Hobrien Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a guilty pleasure to write because 1) I do not like to encourage hobrien delusions; 2) the actors deserve privacy & should be able to date whomever without the fandom throwing a fit. But I couldn't help myself! Just remember, THIS IS FICTION! No disrespect meant.

"So, um, I think we should take a break," the young actor said, running his hands through his grown out hair as he bit his lip nervously. The petite blonde huffed in frustration, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her beau.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Season 3 starting for you, would it?" she asked, her voice controlled but a little brittle. 

D rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing with pink. "I, uh, I, uh don't really think that has anything to do with it. I mean, you're the one leaving town to make your movie, which is great!" he stammers, holding his hand out in appeasement. This was a relatively new problem for him, moving on from a relationship that no longer seemed to be working. Throughout his high school years, he had refined his skills as a joker to get everyone around him to relax and laugh, to root for him and be on his side. It didn't matter if he sometimes came off as a fool, he was just being himself and sharing the intensity of how he experienced life - the joy and the misery. But being tolerated as the class clown and being a serious object of desire were two different things. 

Now, in a surreal turn of events, he had become a bonafide celebrity. At first it was weird, like getting called out as a real human by the pod people in Body Snatchers. One minute, you're running an errand, minding your own business. The next, you catch someone's eye and see the dawning recognition come over them, then the gaze turns at once more inquisitive, grasping, and ingratiating. He always knew in the back of his mind that pursuing acting meant fame was a possibility, but it was one thing to distantly factor it in and another to actually be living it. 

Granted, most people in LA were conditioned to not to be too invasive, though some days he yearned for the kind of anonymity which would allow him to warm up a room simply through the power of his charisma and funniness rather than the draw of his name. That's what he enjoyed the most, slowly breaking people down through humor - if he really thought about it, making people laugh was his ultimate tool of seduction. Beyond what was laid out in front of him in a script, he had decided at some point that it was much better to laugh than to cry. Good things happened when everyone was laughing. It helped buffer the casual brutality which was often accepted as the modus operandi of Hollywood. He could see how, without the grounding of true friends and family, the whole thing could make you paranoid that everyone just wanted to use you. Thankfully, he had his parents, who worked in the industry and were familiar with the usual pitfalls, as well as the rest of the cast from his TV show, who over the course of the first 2 seasons, had turned into some of his closest friends.

"Are you even listening to me?" she says. He freezes, looking guilty as he hems and haws. She shakes her head. "Look, before I go and we call it quits or whatever this is, will you go with me to that party?" She looks angry and pleading at the same time. He can't help but think it's as much because she wants the publicity that a public appearance together will bring as it is that she wants to spend one last date out with him. Just a couple of years ago, he would've been stoked that anyone found him attractive and thought him worth pursuing. 

But it was different now, he was learning. He had already gotten a bit burned. The dark and handsome fellow cast member on the summer ensemble comedy he'd been working on, he had been a fun diversion during filming. Flirting and cuddling with him took his mind off how much he missed his friends from the series, though a small part of him felt guilty too, though he wasn't willing to investigate that feeling just yet. After filming ended, he stayed in touch with the other actor, who one day asked if he would promote his actress girlfriend on twitter (someone who, ironically enough, was most famous for her role in Brokeback Mountain). Though D didn't tweet very often, he decided, "What the hell, I'll do this one favor." The actress immediately followed up with a tweeted pic of her boyfriend and D together in a close embrace, their hair slightly frazzled and the blush of fresh exertion on their faces. Then the couple tweeted innuendo about the photo, with him pretending to be alarmed that she had found the two men out, and her stating that she "didn't mind." 

D initially was stunned by this bit of theater, his shock turning into annoyance when he realized he had just been used. It only made him that much happier to get back with his buds at the start of Season 3, which had been relocated back to Los Angeles. It was good to be able to film at home, but it also felt like a gift that they had spent the first 2 seasons in isolation while filming in Georgia, living together and becoming a big, cuddly, wolfy family. As the show grew in popularity, they all experienced a rise in their own stardom. More than anyone else, they understood what one another was going through. 

\---

"You know it's for the best, right Ty?" the woman asked, gently placing her hand on his forearm. 

The olive-skinned, brunette actor blew air out of his puffed up cheeks and grimaced. "It isn't because I'm moving in with a woman, is it?"

The woman chuckled lightly and shook her head. "No, it isn't about that. You know, I'm not jealous like that and besides, she's not your type. We just seem to be drifting apart. And nowadays, it always feels like your mind is somewhere else. So why drag it out anymore?"

T furrowed his brow, a look of confusion flitting across his face before he sighed and looked down. "I'm not sure what you mean, but I won't fight it if this is what you want," he said. 

\---

"See you guys tomorrow!" D called out as he walked to his car. The first week back had been a whirlwind, everyone excited to reconnect and get the new season started. After all the fandom craziness during the break - including him and T winning best slash couple in a huge Internet poll - D wondered if there would be any awkwardness. It was hard for his mind to wrap around the fact that his attraction to T was so readily recognized (I mean, he thought he was at least a little subtle), accepted, and applauded. 

Part of him knew that the hullabaloo meant that the audience was perceiving a two-way attraction. The way he'd always seen it was that T was flattered by his attention, that he enjoyed being wanted, but he wasn't willing to admit that T might be specifically attracted to him. D wasn't entirely honest with himself about his bisexuality, which just sometimes kicked into overdrive and became more obvious. So he turned it into a joke, exaggerated it to hide it in plain view. Sure, there had been a few drunken nights in Georgia where he had snuggled and maybe even grinded with T. And then there were the past 2 Comic Cons, where they had a little more fun both on and off camera. Especially that last one, with the "We're on a ship, pun intended" ruckus on the boat and photobombing T's interviews. He didn't ponder the implications of their spontaneous, adrenaline and booze-fueled hook-up on the last night. Neither had brought it up since, what D thought of as a "What happens in San Diego, stays in San Diego" situation. 

D realized he was probably way beyond embarrassment when the Sterek cookies arrived on set. It struck him then, that he was fostering some bizarre movement. He tried not to let it get to his head, but he couldn't help the elfish smirk he wore all day, which only grew when he looked at T. Maybe he was simply an avatar for the fan's lust of T, he mused. But then again, many fans seemed to be lusting after him, which continued to perplex him to no end. 

Things got even more relaxed and back to normal when he belatedly celebrated his 21st birthday with T and the other T, the show's ostensible star and his best friend. He hadn't realized how much he missed touching the other half of his TV portmanteau, as he felt the bigger man's muscular arms slung casually over his shoulder. The course of their friendship continued to take unexpected turns. At first, it was almost a fan-star relationship. D had never really been up close and personal with a man who looked like T, with his chiseled features and rock hard body. Plus D was a huge baseball fan and T had practically made the major leagues. 

The first season of the show, lust poured off him like the teenage boy he was. T found it contagious at times, especially when D licked those lips of his. But as the flirting and closeness gained momentum and began to be mentioned in interviews, T's concern grew. It was evident in the Young Hollywood interview, where he seemed uncomfortable with the Sterek teasing. What if the perception of them as a couple negatively affected his clout? What if female fans found him overly effeminate? D answered his concerns by more obviously aligning himself in the feminine/bottom role in their 2012 Comic Con shenanigans, allowing T to play the strong and brooding Alpha. At some point, T realized that his interactions with D were actually helping increase his popularity, that in the eyes of many fans, the fantasy of their coupleness was almost overtaking the main storyline of the show. And he had D and his raging hormones and luscious lips to thank for that.

\---

"What do you mean, you've never tried it?" the younger one asked, taken aback.

"I've been training to be a professional athlete my whole life, I just generally avoided stuff like that," the other said. 

"Look, it's not really dangerous. It's sorta fun. Try it with me, please! I've already done these, I know they're safe. We can just do half." D broke a blue pill between his fingers and held out one half.  
T stared at the pill for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and took it. They went back to playing video games on the couch, waiting for the drug to set in. 

An hour later, T stood up abruptly. "Does it feel hot in here?" he asked, a few beads of sweat forming on his brow. 

"That's one of the side effects. Here drink some water. Sit back down buddy, let me rub your shoulders, get you loosened up." T wavered for a second, then slumped back down on the couch. D was about to put his hands on his castmate's shoulders when the bigger man pulled off his own shirt off in an impatient, overheated motion. "Whoa, easy there," D said, his hands frozen in mid air. He stared at T's bare torso, then back at his hands before delicately placing his fingertips on the other man's back. 

"Mmm, now I can see why they call it ecstasy," murmured T, eyes closed in bliss as his body undulated to the movement of D's hands. 

\---

"I want to just try something," D said as he collapsed onto his knees, burying his face into the other man's crotch. 

"What are you doing, Dyl?" 

The younger man looked up with a devious smile, "You know." The older man let out a nervous laugh before wiping his face and looking upwards. He heard the unzipping of his fly, then felt nimble fingers pulling him out. The flesh of his cock tingled from the exposed air before he felt hot breath, then warm lips and wet tongue. He had to look down. D was rubbing his face against his raw cock, humming with contentment. God, his lips and those big brown eyes and his friggin' moles. It was almost too much. T grabbed the younger man's face with his hands. D looked up startled, searching T's face for a sign. 

"You are trouble," said T shaking his head before smacking his hard cock against D's plump red lips. He groaned in appreciation as the younger man opened his mouth wide and took him all the way in. He wasn't sure he'd ever get over the sight. D slurped, tickled, sucked and squeezed with a quiet fervor, 'til the color rose high in his cheeks and tears wet his lashes, his lips swollen and shiny with spit and precum. 

"I'm getting close."

"I want you to," said D, his bright brown eyes smouldering with need. T couldn't help but think how nice it was going to look when the cum splashes over all those moles. 

\---

The younger man was on his hands and knees, head resting against the back of the couch, a sheen of sweat making his pale skin glow in the lowlight of his living room. On days like this, he was glad for the privacy of living alone. The older man rolled the condom down his cock as he admired the curve of the other man's tight little ass. He pushed in, wrapping one arm around the other man's neck and breathing into the side of his head. The younger man's lips fell open in a tawdry, sighing moan. 

Later on, they would switch positions, spooning on the couch. T would stare down at D, on his side in front of him, pinching his nipples to red, his eyes trailing over the sprinkling of moles which dotted the other man's body. D had his knees bent and spread, his lips wet and parted. When his head lolled to the side, T bent down and lapped at his exposed neck. He jacked the younger man off, the strokes of his hand matching the strokes of his cock as he pumped into D's ass. It felt so perfectly synergistic, their cocks riding that same rhythm of pleasure, like their cocks were one and the same. And D's ass felt so good. T never thought he was bisexual before he met D. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just D-sexual. 

"Your ass feels so nice and tight around my cock," he gasped between breaths. "I could do this all day." The older man pistoned his hips languidly, using the strength of his lickable abs to exert excruciatingly pleasurable and minute control, reveling in the buttery tight smoothness of the younger man's ass, sluttily stretched out yet firmly clenching. It drove him wild. 

D moaned and reached back with one arm, grabbing a handful of T's incredible rock hard ass, coaxing the driving movement into his own. He turned his head and their lips met in a hungry kiss. D's eyes were glazed over in a fucked hard trance. T ran his eyes over the other man, noting how beautiful he looked when he was getting reamed like this. D arched his back, connected by his lips and ass to the man behind him. He loved the feeling of T's sculpted body flush against him, the heavy weight of the other man's cock batting his flesh, the heady taste of sweat, spit and cum. T kept at it, his cock smoothly circling deep then shallow and back again, his movements like churning butter, the pace steadily increasing with delicious heat. They both let out a filthy groan against each other's lips, still pressed together in a messy kiss, hot sperm shooting out of T's cock buried deep inside the younger man.

In the beginning, when their hook-ups had become a regular thing, it was only D going down on T, who seemed more in denial about the whole thing. Then as T got more comfortable, he asked if he could fuck D, which made the younger man pump his fist in victory but also scramble to prepare his ass for the occasion. Still, T only wanted to do it doggy style and wouldn't touch D's cock. D told himself he was okay with that, even though it did feel like a partial rejection, like maybe T was just imagining fucking some girl's ass. But T never acted like he wanted to stop. And neither of them ever snagged that next girlfriend after their last break-ups, despite a lot of talk. 

One day, T reached around to stroke D off. The younger man couldn't believe how stupidly excited he got over the fact that T had touched his cock. That seemed to open the floodgates because after that, T went down on him for the first time and then started experimenting with different positions, even ones where they were face to face. From there, kissing didn't seem like that big of a deal, being that they were already breathing hot and heavy into each other's faces as they fucked. Backasswards as they had gone about this whole thing, kissing was one of the last items they could cross of their list. 

There came a point where T couldn't really deny what was happening - probably around the time he stuck his tongue in D's ass. Still, they kept their sizzling hot liasons under wraps. It wasn't that they wanted to keep it a secret because they were ashamed. On the contrary, they were fiercely protective of what they had. They just didn't want to share it with anyone else. Let them all dream on.

\---

"Did you see the latest script?"

"Yeah. I know it's got a couple of versions, but I've seen it."

"So what do you think?"

"Well, my agent says it's up to us. She doesn't think it would do any harm either way."

"Man, they're finally gonna have us do Sterek. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I just want to make sure it makes sense in the big picture."

"Me too. Not just pandering, though we've been good at that too!"

"Haha, I guess we'll just see how it goes. At least we've been practicing."


End file.
